Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Simmy and Wonder's Roleplay Extravaganza/Numero Uno
Rated R just in case; Incomplete; Probably won't be completed... ---- Skylar: He lays against the wall of Morpheus' Cabin, hair still wet from the shower he just had with Rhi. He drags his hand through his hair and leans back so that he is now facing up at the sky rather than across the pathway which honestly was getting rather boring due to the lack of people coming in and out of the cabin so he just stares off into space before closing his eyes, probably dreaming about something. Glen: '''He storms out of the cabin behind one of the Morpheus kids, yelling loudly. "All I'm saying, is that you can't just cut in the mess hall line! We have privillges, for a fucking reason man." '''Skylar: To be honest to say Skylar hadn't been having one of the best days was an understatement so it didn't really help when Glen came storming out of the cabin with an expression that could murder. Sighing he opened his eyes and looked at the man who'd just left the cabin. He almost didn't recognize him it'd been that long since the two had even set eyes on eachother nevermind talk and especially nevermind touch with the same intimacy they had about a year ago. After catching what he was arguing about with Bella, one of the Morpheus kids which lets just say wasn't necessarily the most blessed child when it came to looks, he just laughs smugly as if he knows what Glen is going through, "Don't worry, they do it to us all the time, it's part of their nature." Okay maybe Skylar was just very bitter about Rhi's reaction to something that was 100% his fault but this is Skylar what do you expect? Glen: '''Glen had barely even noticed his surroundings, let alone the person laying against the wall. He glances over and his expression completely changes. He just looks very, very dumb-struck. "Skylar?" '''Skylar: He sighs before looking back up at the sky and then closing his eyes, "That's my name, don't wear it out." Glen: '''He looks down, suddenly forgetting all his anger at the Morpheus kid. Strange how he could easily forget his minor problems, when Skylar was around. Glen tried to shake the thought out of his head, Skylar wasn't ''his ''boyfriend anymore. He wasn't supposed to still feel like this and besides, they had enough history. Glen thought all this quick enough before speaking again. "I haven't...seen you in a while...how's things?" He shoves his hands in his pockets, silently cursing himself for the awkward small talk. '''Skylar: He shrugs, his face returning to a neutral expression, "Comme ci comme ça..." He begins to hum a song absent-mindedly, "Et toi?" Glen: '''He sighs and sits down cross-legged on the grass. '''Skylar: He opens his eyes and looks at him expectantly. "Hellooo, I asked you a question...." Glen: '''"It's been a while since I heard someone speak in French." '''Skylar: He laughs almost evilly. "Je vais parler en français pour vous maintenant." Glen: '''He rolls his eyes and lays down on the grass, with his hands behind his head. "I see you haven't changed much." '''Skylar: He rolls his eyes as well, "Bien sur que non." Glen: '''"You know, this is going to be a very short conversation if you just keep talking in French." '''Skylar: He laughs, "I could teach you if you want, it's not that hard." Glen: '''He thinks about it for a moment and shrugs. "Sure why not? I don't have to pay you do I?" '''Skylar: "Only if you don't buy food." His eyes glint almost as if he was hinting something. Glen: '''He sits up, completely oblivious to the slight hint. "Alright, seems like a fair deal. You tutor me, I buy you food." '''Skylar: He laughs, "Okay yea, that's totally what I meant." He proceeds to get up. "So do you wanna start now or would you rather wait until you're emotionally prepared?" Glen: '''He raises an eyebrow but ignores the comment. "I don't know why I'd need to be emotionally prepared, so we can start now." He gets up and dusts any dirt off his jeans. '''Skylar: He sighs, "Trust me, you'll realize soon enough." He begins walking, "So, my cabin, your cabin? Should we take over Morpheus' Cabin in a siege or?" Glen: '''He laughs and follows. "Yours, mine's a mess right now." '''Skylar: He almost chokes on his saliva. "Your cabin? A mess? Really? Usually it was mine which was the mess." He looks genuinely shocked. Glen: '''"Eh blame Soul. He has a new fascination with my shoes, which he likes to hunt down in my room." '''Skylar: "You always blame Soul." He rolls his eyes and continues to walk towards his cabin. Glen: '''"I only blame him cos I love him." He walks along beside Skylar. '''Skylar: The finally make their way to Eros' Cabin and as soon as Skylar opens the door a cat figure runs out and begins jumping up at him. Glen: '''Glen smiles at Tourni. "Looks like someone missed you." He steps around Skylar and walks into the cabin. '''Skylar: He lifts her up and brings her inside. As Glen walks into the cabin Tourni jumps out of Skylar's arms and runs over to Glen's feet and begins playing with his laces. "She missed someone else more apparently..." There's a hint of jealousy. Glen: '''He crouches down and strokes Tourni under chin. "Well she hasn't seen me for a while so you know..." '''Skylar: He opens his room's door and walks in, the room looking tidier and cleaner than it usually is, he groans. "Where do you want to start? I have a few books in my closet and there's some other ones lying around the cabin." Glen: '''He sits down on Skylar's bed and shrugs. "I guess the books in your closet, since that's closer than the other books." '''Skylar: He clicks his tongue. "We could start with simple greetings?" He goes into his closet and tries to find the books. Glen: '''Glen absent-mindly looks over at Skylar and well...'accidently' checks out his butt. He zones out and nods. "Mhm...whatever you say..." '''Skylar: He finds his old school textbook and sits down on the floor. Tourni runs up to him and snuggles into his leg. "So, the basic greetings." He opens the text book, "Bonjour is Hello, au revoir is goodbye." Glen: '''He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Everyone knows that Skylar." '''Skylar: He shrugs, "Just thought I'd check. Actually, you know what. I'll give you a test to see what you do know and we'll go from there." He takes a few sheets of paper and begins scribbling out questions. Glen: '''He sighs and waits for Skylar to finish writing the questions. '''Skylar: He finishes the question and hands him the sheet. Glen: '''He looks down at the sheet and chews the top of his pen, thinking hard. He writes the answers quickly, not really thinking too much about what he's putting down. '''Skylar: He sighs and lays down on the floor waiting for Glen to finish. Glen: '''He hands him back the sheet. "Done." '''Skylar: He takes the sheet from him and begins to mark it. "You thought the word for bread was baguette?" He gives him a "wtf" look. Glen: '''He smiles sheepishly. "It could've made sense...you French really like baguettes." '''Skylar: "I don't." He continues marking. "Okay wine isn't w-i-n-é, it's le vin." He shakes his head and hands the paper back to him. "You only know how to say hello, yes, goodbye and thank you. You don't even know basic 'er' verbs." Glen: '''He rolls his eyes. "Well that's why I'm here isn't it?" '''Skylar: He sighs, "Okay, 'comment ça va?' means how are you and usually you reply with 'ça va bien, et toi?" which means I am fine, and you?" Glen: '''He nods. "Alright seems simple enough." '''Skylar: He throws the text book at him. "I'm hungry." Glen: '''He dodges the text book and sighs. "What do I need to get you then?" '''Skylar: He groans, "Make me toast. S'il te plaît." Glen: '''"You have your own personal chef and you choose toast? You should branch out a bit with your food choices." He gets up off the bed. '''Skylar: He gets up off the floor and follows him out into the kitchen and sits on the counter. Glen: '''He starts getting all the ingredients out of the fridge. "What exactly do you want on your toast?" '''Skylar: He doesn't speak and instead just looks him up and down. Glen: '''He blushes, finally realising what all the hints meant. "Skylar...you know we really shouldn't...I mean you have a girlfriend and uhm..." He tries to avoid looking at Skylar. '''Skylar: He shrugs and continues to look at him, kind of amazed yet still doesn't say anything. Glen: '''He bites his bottom lip and continues trying not to look at him. "There's only so much self control I have you know..." '''Skylar: He slides off the counter, hitting the cold tilled floor and walks towards him slowly. Glen: He finally gives up and rushes over to Skylar, pushing him against the kitchen table. Skylar: He's taken by surprise not really expecting Glen to 'attack' him with such force and groans as he's pushed against the table. Glen: '''He holds Skylar against the table by his hands and kisses him roughly. '''Skylar: He moans quietly and kisses back with a similar intensity and cautiously draps his arms around his neck. Glen: He slowly starts to kiss Skylar along his jawline and his neck. Skylar: He moans yet against before trying to take of Glen's shirt although his arms are beginning to tremble due to passion. Timeskip cos you know... Glen: He yanks off Skylar's bed covers and sits up, sighing. "Not again..." He mutters to himself. Skylar: Skylar's pretty much awake just doesn't really want to sit up or open his eyes. The whole not opening his eyes thing is messed up when Tourni jumps onto his bed and start sniffing around the pillows at the top of the bed around Skylar's head. Glen: He looks over at Skylar and does a half smile. "You may as well sit up Sky." Skylar: He doesn't move and just continues to stare at the wall, "I'm tired." Glen: He rolls his eyes. "But...fine." Skylar: He moves around in the bed so that his arms are underneath the pillow, "So..." Glen: He leans against the pillow with his right arm, so he's on his side and looking directly at Skylar. "So...what happens now?" Skylar: He hesitates for a moment, "To be honest, I don't care." He turns around to face Glen. Glen: "What do you mean exactly?" Skylar: He hums, "What does 'comment ça va?' mean?" Glen: '''He rolls his eyes. "Are you really trying to give me a French lesson now?" '''Skylar: He shrugs, "I like to be spontaneous, and by spontaneous I mean avoid answering questions I don't know the answer to." Glen: '''He sighs and lies on his back. "I don't think Rhi is going to forgive you again." '''Skylar: He sighs, "No one forgives me 'again', they just forget." He smiles and laughs. Glen: '''"Well I doubt she's going to forget again." '''Skylar: He leans up on one elbow, "Do you forget?" Glen: '''He shrugs and looks at the ceiling. "I guess I do...it's pretty easy to forget that sort of stuff, when it comes to you." '''Skylar: He taps his fingers against his face, "Easy to forget me or easy to forget the bad parts about me?" Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Rawr27 Category:R Rated Category:Roleplay